


The Detention

by heyitserinface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitserinface/pseuds/heyitserinface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting stuck in detention together, Sirius and Lily are forced to confront their negative feelings towards each other, only to realize they have a lot more in common than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea I had that when James suggested that Sirius be Harry's Godfather, Lily full-heartidly agreed. Everyone can use some more Sirius and Lily friendship.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago, but decided to post it anyways. Enjoy.

     The dungeon room was silent.  The stone walls and floors created a cave like shell that seemed impenetrable to the outside world.  Spider webs had formed across the ceiling and furniture, and by the state of things, one could only assume that Filch hadn’t been there to clean in months.  There were a few tables with chairs near them (most of which were broken) and towards the back of the room were some copper cauldrons that were no doubt used as spares for the beginner potions classes.

     The heavy door to the room squeaked open, knocking dust and dirt into the air. Professor Slughorn entered, wheezing silently to himself, followed closely by young Sirius Black and Lily Evans. Lily’s face was pensive; nervously clutching parchment to her chest.  Her bright red hair was neatly wrapped over her shoulder.  Sirius stood bored next to the potions teacher, a crooked grin across his face caused by the jokes running around in his head.

     Slughorn, exasperated, sighed as he looked around the old room.

     “Well, I don’t think that vile Cursing Hex in my office will be fixed in time, so until I can figure out a counter spell you two will have to serve your detention in here,” Slughorn said, bringing a handkerchief to his nose as to avoid the dust.  “I suppose you should make yourselves comfortable and try to use this time productively.”

     Sirius laughed as he remembered Slughorn’s face when he had realized his office was screaming profanities.  Sirius had no clue who had pulled the prank, but he made a mental note to learn how to do that one.  He threw himself into the closest seat.  Lily hesitantly approached the professor.

     “I am so sorry again, Professor.  I don’t know what came over me,” she murmured, regret filling her bright green eyes.

     “No, Ms. Evans, I’m sorry,” he sighed.  “I wish I didn’t have to punish you as well.  I will see if I can undo that hex, and when I do you can serve the rest of your time in my office if you like.”

     Lily nodded before taking a seat as far from the young Black boy as possible.

     “I’ll be back to check on you both.  No talking, you should be studying.”  Slughorn gave them a final nod, before exiting the room; closing out the rest of the world behind him.

     As soon as Slughorn had left, Sirius picked himself up and migrated to the seat right next to Lily, much to her disgust.

     “Don’t talk to me.” Lily sniffed, coolly looking in the opposite direction as to not see Sirius’ face.

     “I don’t know why you’re so mad.  It’s your own fault we’re in here” Sirius shrugged.  Lily wheeled around on him, infuriated.

     “My fault?”

     “Yes, your fault.  If you hadn’t screamed at me in the middle of class like that I wouldn’t be stuck in detention with you.”

     “I shouted at you because you wouldn’t stop trying to set the ends of Mary Parker’s hair on fire!”

     “And that was worth you calling me names and making a scene?”

     “Yes! I called you an ass because you were being an ass.  Trust me, if I had known that my doing so would have ended me in here with you I never would have shouted the way I did.  I just figured that it was about time someone stood up to your stupid antics. I’m so sick of your childish games. Why don’t you just grow up already?” Lily’s eyebrows furrowed together, creating a crease down the middle of her forehead.

     “Nah, I don’t think I will.  I mean, I’ve seen the way you act and it doesn’t look nearly as much fun,” Sirius smirked.

     Lily rolled her eyes, clearly unamused.  She didn’t answer him, so it wasn’t long before he was forced to break her ‘don’t talk to me’ demand.

     “Evans, why are you like this?  Don’t you find it tiring being so angry all the time?”  His question was aimed more to tease than to get an honest response from the red head.

     “Don’t you find it tiring being such a jerk all the time?” She snapped, sensing his mockery.

     Her fierceness only made him laugh.

     “On the contrary, Evans, I think of being a jerk as a fulfilling and alternative life style.”

     “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

     “Oh, lots of things help me sleep at night, especially your friend, Penelope Clem.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows up and down; his silver eyes laughing.

     “You’re a pig.”

     “Sticks and stones, Evans.  Sticks and stones.”  He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, kicking his feet up onto the desk. His feet were uncomfortably close for Lily, and she quickly shifted away from them, much to the enjoyment of the young marauder.

     “So, has Penelope ever told you how good I am?”  He laughed.

     “Stop talking to me.  We aren’t supposed to be talking in detention.”  She turned her body away from him, trying her hardest to pretend he wasn’t there.

     “C’mon Evans, you can’t be that much of a prissy little rule follower. You sound more annoying than Remus does on a daily basis.”

     “Remus is more of a man than you’ll ever be.  Frankly, I don’t understand why he even wastes his time with you guys.”

     “What do you mean by that?”  Sirius slowly began to sit up, listening carefully to Lily’s words.

     “You and James aren’t even in the same league as a guy like Remus. I’ve never been able to figure out why he would want to waste his time with people like you.”

     “People like us?  And what exactly are people like us?”

     “Jerks. Losers. Bullies.”

     “Hold up now.  James and I love Remus. He’s our best friend, and he loves us just as much as we love him.  Our friendship with him has nothing to do with you.  You know nothing compared to what James and I know.”  Sirius shivered slightly at the thought of his beloved friend, his dark secrets, and the unspeakable things that he was forced to endure every full moon.  “I am a good friend to Remus and so is James.  In fact, James is the best man I know.”

     “James Potter is an arrogant bully, who parades around like he owns this school, and people actually like him for that?  It’s appalling and I find him disgusting.  And you, you are no better.  You follow him around like a little sidekick and fall right into his stupid and childish antics.” Lily shouted, shaking her head with disgust.

     “Woah, woah, hold up there.”  Sirius threw up his hands in defense, as if he was being attacked by a wild animal. A sarcastic grin was stretched across his face.  “If anything, James is _my_ sidekick, okay?”

     “You both pick on those that are weaker than you just for laughs.” She ignored his attempt at humor. She never found his jokes funny. “It isn’t as funny as you think it is. In fact, you two are practically the jokes of the school.”

     “Hey now, don’t hold back, Evans, geez,” Sirius replied. “James might be a joke, but I certainly am not.  You think you know us so well, but you don’t know anything, do you?  Maybe if you knew anything you wouldn’t turn down a nice guy like James all the time. Every day he asks you out and every day you turn him down, never even bothering to get to know him. I knew a stuck-up prude-y bitch like you would never ‘sink so low’ as to date a great guy like James, or even give him a chance for that matter.”

     “Oh, so you think I’m stuck up?”

     “Yes, yes I do.” Sirius could see the anger grow in Lily’s green eyes.

     “Well, look at who is casting stones now, Sirius Black. You say that I don’t know anything about you, but you clearly know nothing about me.” Lily’s mouth was tight with frustration.

     “Please then, enlighten me.” Sirius began to wave his arms grandly, sarcastically beckoning Lily to grace him with her words.

     “No, forget it.”

     “Yes, forget it.  Why even bother? It would be too hard for a scoundrel like me to ever understand the complexity of a person like you, isn’t that right? You are far beyond my intelligence level, Miss Know-It-All.”  Sirius rolled his eyes. 

     “What does that have to do with anything?” Lily asked defiantly.

     “It has everything to do with anything.  You act like you are such a saint, but you walk around this school like it’s beneath you.  You are far too smart and pretty for anyone here, especially someone like James. He only does half of the stupid things he does in order to impress you.  He is desperate to reach any sort of attention from you, God only knows why. I guess I can tell him for like the hundredth time that his efforts are in vain.  You are just far too above us all.”

     “I do not think of myself as above anyone.  Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, being Muggle born, I have to work twice as hard to prove that I belong here?  Unlike you, a long line of wizard ancestors, magical blood pumping through your veins.  You have it so easy.  Precious Sirius, upholding the Black name.”

     “You know nothing about my family!”  Sirius’ voice grew cold.  The joking ring had disappeared completely.

     “I know that they must be so proud of their wizard son, not even caring about his childish antics.  They probably applaud them.”

     “Stop, Evans.  Don’t talk about my family like you know them.”  Sirius began to shake his head from side to side, but Lily didn’t notice.

     “I know you have a brother, Regulos.  I’m sure he doesn’t look at you like you are a freak, unlike how my sister looks at me”, she continued. 

     “Stop, Evans. Stop-“

     “You are probably the crown jewel to your family’s crest. Precious Sirius-“

     “YOU KNOW NOTHING!”  Sirius buried his face in his hands.  There was a long silence between the two students. 

     “Sirius?” Lily’s voice came out soft, completely lost to the biting tone of the earlier conversation.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you this upset.”

     Sirius lifted his head, his long black hair still concealing his face like a curtain. The boy with all of the laughs was silent.

     “My family hates me.  I am a disgrace to the Black name.”  His voice came out so soft, Lily could barely catch it.  She had never seen him like this before, she wasn’t quite sure how to react.

     “I know how you feel,” she said, finally.  Sirius lifted his head, chuckling slowly to himself.

     “You? Lily Evans, Miss Perfect, can relate to how I feel?”

     “My sister thinks I’m a freak,” she said.  “It doesn’t matter how well I do in my classes or what my professors have to say about my work, she will always look at me with disgust.”

     Sirius watched Lily as she quickly wiped a tear away from her eye, probably hoping he wouldn’t see her do it.  A moment of weakness for Lily Evans was hard to come by, and Sirius was surprised that she had opened up that part of herself to him, a boy she couldn’t even stand. How many people had she shared that information about her sister with?

     “I guess neither of us is what we appear to be, huh?” The light-hearted infliction had returned to Sirius’ voice, but it was obvious that the turn in conversation had shaken him.

     “I guess,” she shrugged.

     They sat silently for a while, side by side.  They looked at everything in the room, including the cobwebs and dust cauldrons, anything except for each other.

     “You know,” Lily said, breaking the silence.  “You have the potential to be a really great wizard, Sirius.”

     “Thanks, Evans.  And you have the potential to not be stuck-up.”

     Lily giggled.  Sirius blinked in surprise; she had never laughed at one of his jokes before.

     “I suppose you are right, in some sort of weird way,” she sighed. “I’m sure you aren’t the only one that thinks I’m a bit of an over achiever.”

     “Trust me, I’m not,” he smiled, but then he turned to face her, his voice genuine.  “But seriously Lily, you are an amazing witch and if your sister can’t see that then she’s crazy.” Lily blushed at his words. “I can see why James is so infatuated with you,” he added.

     “James Potter really thinks I am an amazing witch?”

     “Oh, are you kidding me?”  Sirius began to wave his arms dramatically.  “The kid won’t shut up about you.  All he does is rave about how smart you are and how you are going to do amazing things once we graduate!”

     “Really? He says those things?” Lily’s cheeks were pink, but her eyes were as bright as ever.

     “Yes, he does.  It’s kinda disgusting, really.”  Sirius shook his head as he teased.  He knew if James ever found out what he had just told Lily, Sirius would probably get a good beating the next time they were in the common room together.

     Lily seemed contemplative.  They sat in silence for a bit longer, until the door opened up and Slughorn entered the room.

     “Mr. Black,” Slughorn stammered.  “Why have you moved closer to Ms. Evans?”

     “Oh, sorry Professor,” Sirius shrugged.  “I didn’t realize Ms. Evans was a ‘no touch’ zone.  My bad.” 

     Slughorn winced a little as Sirius stood up to move back to his original seat.

     “Ms. Evans,” Slughorn continued, eyeing Sirius as he spoke. “If you would like to continue your detention in my office you may do so.”

     “Thank you, Professor,” Lily answered.  “I will.”

     Lily Evans stood up from her seat and made her way towards the door. She glanced back at Sirius once, and then disappeared out the door.  Slughorn gave Sirius a coy nod before following Lily out of the room.

     Sirius chuckled to himself.  He casually leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table and arms folded back behind his head, and waited for his detention to be over.

 


End file.
